


Kissing the Fire

by AudeyQBC



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M, For a Friend, Love, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudeyQBC/pseuds/AudeyQBC
Summary: If Jon and Sansa loved one another and didn't care what others thought.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	Kissing the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for a friend who has assisted me many a time. They introduced me to this pairing and requested the general outline of this.
> 
> Thank you for reading.

They’d done it. Winterfell once more belonged to the Starks and if he had it his way, it would never again fall to any outside force. Jon had not thought it possible to win the so-called ‘Battle of the Bastards’ once his numerically inferior force was encircled and systematically slaughtered. No, he thought it had been all over and the last thought he’d leave the world with had been about Sansa. Not about failing her, but about missing her.

Ygritte had been his first, and what he thought to be his last love. That was until Sansa greeted him at Castle Black, last he saw of her she was a spoiled brat who hated his very being. She greeted him as a brother, at that time he’d thought he missed her as a sister. As time passed and he grew used to her presence, he began seeing her for what she was. A beautiful, shapely, kissed-by-fire woman.

It was unnatural, they weren’t Targaryens and they never would be. There’s a reason they no longer exist, all but that girl in the East whom he’d spare no second thought to. 

To save himself and her from the unneeded trouble, he began to distance himself from her and instead focused on training the Freefolk in very limited battle tactics. Sure, it was a futile thing and Tormund said as much, but an impossible task was just the thing to occupy your mind endlessly. Hindsight, it didn’t work very well, she just moved to his dreams.

“Jon, your Sister requests that you go to her chambers. She says she has news about your brother Bran- oh seven hells.” Ser Davos finished in a mutter as the young lad tore off towards Lady Stark’s chambers. He’d not known the young man long but not just anything could get him to move at such a pace.

“Hey, careful!” or “Excuse me m’lord!” was all Jon registered on his race to Sansa’s rooms. That and a very drunken Tormund being pushed over by Brienne.

Finally, in what seemed like but a moments passing, Jon was at her door. Quickly he straightened his clothing and gathered his mind. “Sansa, I came as soon as I was told, what news do you have?”

He waited a few moments until he heard her come to the door, the moment it opened he rushed in. Sansa thought he wished to embrace her and opened her arms; Jon didn’t slow. He crashed into her and they fell to the ground with their limbs entwined. “Jon!” Sansa tried to remain stern, but she couldn’t with such happy news, her features light and a laugh escaping her. 

Jon tried to act sheepish but his nerves remained too far on edge. He pulled himself up and offered a hand to her, which she quickly accepted. “Sorry, nerves. Please go quickly, my minds been tormented for too long thinking about them.” 

“He’s alive Jon and he’s coming to us!” Sansa broke down into tears and this time she was the one to launch herself forward.   
Easily he caught her, her weight was still down from that bastard Ramsays torment. Sansa continued crying and he kept ahold of her as if she was the most precious thing he’d ever had. Moments later her crying mixed with laughs and happy incoherent rambling. “Our pack is coming back Jon, we’ll be a family again!” 

“Aye, we will.” Mentioning Arya or the lost would only ruin the mood, as much as he missed the lot of them, even Catelyn.

“This is you, Jon. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you.” Sansa kissed his cheeks and all over his face, which caused him to laugh and try to pull away - which only made her chase him. “You killed Ramsay. You took back Winterfell. You brought me back from everything they did to me.”

“Sansa… you saved me just as much as you think I helped you. I lost the battle, you brought us the Knights of the Vale and with them, Victory. Without you, our people were lost. I was lost.”

Sansa began to tear up again and put her hands on his cheeks. She pulled his face to hers with mere inches separating them. “We saved each other then. Now I have to be selfish Jon.” She pressed her lips to his all the while her heart was beating faster than it ever had before. 

Jon’s eyes snapped wide open after she began kissing him and he saw hers were closed. Did she know what she was doing? What line she was crossing? The Lannister’s were ruined and that was without proof!

Jon waited for her to stop and when she did, he nearly punched himself. In her eyes were unshed tears and her face was wavering. “I- Jo-“ She took a moment to wipe at her eyes and tried to speak again. “I’m sorry. I thought. I thought you wanted me half as much as I wanted you.”

Stupid. That’s what Arya would call him if he made Sansa cry and appear this sad, even if Sisters bickered they still loved one another. Broken from his thoughts, he saw her begin to back away and panic overtook him; he lunged forward. 

“I do. More so than you think, gods Sansa, you’re the most beautiful woman men have ever seen. Some even say you’re a goddess, you have to be to own my soul in the way you do.” That caused her to giggle. “I just don’t want this to be something you regret, if I lose you I may as well have died in the battle.”

“Jon…”

“I wouldn’t wish you to be alone Sansa, you’re a-“

Sansa rolled her eyes and grabbed his face once more. “Shh… kiss me you stupid, wonderful man.”

And so he did. Passionately they kissed, their tongues battling for dominance and their faces flushing. Neither would ever want the moment to end, but breaths were occasionally needed.

He knew they shouldn’t be doing this, but maybe that just added to the lust boiling in his veins. She wanted to fuck, he could feel it in the way the kissed him, the desperateness and need to claim him. 

Sansa’s hands worked from his face, down his chest and settled just inside the waist of his breeches. She pulled back from his face and had the most wicked face he’d ever seen on her. “Jon, please.”

He groaned, her wanton face and innocent words made him harder than he’d ever been with Ygritte. “Lay on the bed.”

Quickly she pulled away from him and laid fully down on her bed with pillows propping up her head. Her face was still flushed and her clothes dishevelled from their mutual groping. Even in the clothes of smallfolk, her beauty would be a vision.

Jon went to her and began kissing her thighs, occasionally nipping her soft flesh eliciting sharp gasps from her. Her smell was driving him insane, so concentrated was it when he’d went under her skirts. She turned incoherent and begged him to bring her release.

Smiling under her skirts he decided to have mercy and licked her slit fully, paying extra attention to her hooded clit. Slowly he coaxed it out and split his attention, alternating from taking long licks of her core and sucking lightly on her pleasure bead. She tasted sweeter than Ygritte and it was a taste he quite liked and wanted more of. He began humming, something Ygritte taught him and results were immediate, Sansa came and tried pushing his face from between her legs; which made him relent and pull back. “Jon. Oh gods. What. Where’d you learn that? Never stop.”

Jon laughed and licked around his lips, savouring her taste. “I don’t think the Old Gods themselves could keep me from you now.”

Sansa’s face turned suggestive again as she gradually pulled up her skirts. “Will you be my true first?” She lowered one hand and began rubbing her clit with small smooth motions, he was mesmerized. All he could do was nod and pull himself from his breeches, his hard cock bouncing as he climbed on the bed and between her legs. Slowly he placed himself at her entrance and began to push in, drawing a long moan from both of them. 

“You can make love to me later Jon, but right now, I want you to fuck me.” Back again was the wanton fire kissed beauty.

Swiftly Jon plunged his length fully into her pussy, again drawing a gasp from both of them. He began pulling out only for her legs to hook around him, keeping his length fully buried in her while her hands found purchase at his shoulders. She lunged forward and joined their lips in a sloppy kiss while she wiggled her hips. Her wet heat was driving him over the edge like he was a green boy again. His need to give her pleasure again found one of his hands between her legs, once again coaxing her clit out for attention. It had an immediate effect, her walls tightened and her pitch raised.

“J-Jon…” Sansa managed to get out, he knew with her tightening she was close. “I’m… fuck…Jon!”

Again she tightened, this time a loud moan escaping her lips until she went completely slack. With her legs gone from his waist, he wasted no time in relentlessly pounding into her core, drawing more sharp intakes of breath from the exhausted girl. Unable to keep that pace up for more than a handful of strokes, he spilt himself in her. His thick seed firmly planted in her wet heat.

Sansa regained her composure enough to draw Jon’s face back to hers in a gentler kiss than any they had that night. When she broke away, she kissed his cheek and looked at him with more love than he’d ever seen before. “Hold me, Jon.”


End file.
